This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Some actions of insulin are mediated by inositolphosphoglycan (IPG) mediators. Deficient release of a putative D-chiro-inositol-containing (DCI) IPG mediator may contribute to insulin resistance in women with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS). Previously, we demonstrated that oral DCI supplementation improved ovulation and metabolic parameters in women with PCOS. However, whether oral DCI mediates an increase in the release of the DCI-IPG mediator and an improvement in insulin sensitivity in women with PCOS is unknown. We conducted a randomized controlled trial of DCI supplementation vs placebo in 11 women with PCOS who were assessed at 2 time points 6 weeks apart.